


Once There was the Sun

by HardStansOnly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Background Relationships, Curses, Cutesy, Faeries - Freeform, First Love, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Promises, Sarcasm, Thumbleina!AU, blushing virgin jackson, courting, doting father mark, fae court, faery price jaebum, flower child jackson, home sick, jackbum is main focus, markchul happened because 4am is a great time for great choices, mawwiage is what bwings us togwther today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Jackson is born of a flower and is only the size of a thumb. On a warm fall night he sings his loneliness to the stars catching the attention of the faery prince.





	Once There was the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin Rae back at it again fueling me with more ideas. Welcome to the Thumblina!AU that I couldn't stop myself from writing. I changed things up because the standard tropes are very boring to me and I am god of this universe lmao. - S
> 
> Happy valentines day!!

Jackson was what his father called a miracle. 

The story as his father had told it was that one day while tending to the garden after his parent’s death during a particularly warm spring he happened to notice Jackson nestled snugly in the center of a soft pink peony sleeping soundly. A small child no larger than a sunflower seed. Without questioning it his father had gently blown on him to see if he was alive and the moment Jackson had opened his brown eyes his father had fallen in love and swore to take care of him.

That was nearly twenty years ago.

Now Jackson was a whopping three inches tall though he had been told his personality was as large as the room he occupied. His father Mark was a tinkerer and had created all manner of gadgets and pathways around their home allowing Jackson to roam freely and was able to even make a small cold box that allowed Jackson to store his own food. In later years Mark had put together a small cast iron stove which they quickly built into a miniature kitchen for Jackson to prepare his own food when he pleased. 

Among the endless things that his father had made for him the small rapier was his favorite and the thing that gave him true freedom. Being three inches tall meant he faced problems most people didn't think to worry about. Like spiders. Even the smallest spider to a normal sized human was a threat to him and after nearly being ate twice Jackson had asked his father to make something that he could defend himself with. The rapier was crafted from a sewing needle but his father had sharpened the point until it could cleanly cut a tomato. His father had also added a slight flourish of a handle and once it passed his critical eye it was gifted to Jackson. Now the spiders mostly left him alone and his only opponents were the tomatoes he practiced on everyday and the few random bugs that snuck into the house.

His father had friends that came around the house to visit though Jackson had quickly learned that he was the only one his size. Namjoon and Yoongi had been over nearly every day since they moved in with their adopted kids a few years ago and had taught him how to sing and rap. There was also Heechul the traveler who stopped by with trinkets from around the world that he collected just for Jackson and refused to take money insisting that Jackson was a Fae and only asked that he would tell other Fae of his kindness should he ever return home. Loona the seamstress would make him close out of scrap fabric in exchange for company on days her wife Chuu was unable to return home from hunting. Moonbin and Eunwoo who ran the local theatre with their 4 pupils all frequented their house during the off season and had taught him to dance. Along with many more who contributed to making Jackson's life one of joy and color.

For as much and as dearly Jackson loved those in his life he found himself lonely. Having friends was nice and he loved his father but it was hard when he was the only one like him. Everyone saw him as Mark's flower child or the small small man down the way or a vicious few had called him a freak. The town had learned early that attacks against Jackson were met with refusal of service or blows from his father. Mark was a forgiving man unless you slighted his son.

“You look pensive,” his father's voice cut through his thoughts. Jackson had been sitting on the window lock watching the sunset. “What are you thinking about?” 

“I'm going to die alone,” Jackson frowned. “There is no one else like me in the whole world.”

“Jackson,” his father extended his finger for Jackson to jump on. “There is a whole big world out there. Have you thought about going out to explore it?”

“What if I can't find my way home?” Jackson hung his legs on either side of the digit. “The world is much bigger to me than it is to you.”

“You'd find your way,” his father smiled softly. “My brave little JackJack.”

“Oh daaaaaad don't say it like that,” Jackson whined. “I'm not a baby.”

“You'll always be my baby.” His father placed a kiss on his finger and then tapped the top of his head gently. “I love you Jackson.”

“Love you too dad,” Jackson blew a kiss back. “Don't you have a date at dawn?” His father blushed a bit. In the years raising him Mark had never really had a lover. Though it seemed that all the flirting from Heechul over the years had finally broken through the walls his father had erected.

“Goodnight Jackson,” Mark placed another kiss on him in the same manner as before.

“Night dad,” Jackson kissed the pad of the finger before jumping off.

Jackson spent a long time sitting in the open window gazing at the wide expanse of the sky. He couldn't leave could he? He had been around the yard of course but never anywhere that he couldn't get back from. Had he boxed himself in? 

With a sigh he did what he normally did. He sang to the stars.

He sang of lonely days and lonelier nights. Of a bone deep sadness. Of dying without ever have loved or been loved.

Running out of words he let them trail off not noticing that at some point another had joined him.

“Are you really so sad?” The voice startled Jackson so much he stared fish mouthed at the visitor before registering the most vital thing. The man was his size. “Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be so sad.”

“I-i…” Jackson leapt to his feet leaving his rapier behind to run to the new comer. Stopping only a handspan away Jackson marveled at the man. “ _You're my size_ ,” Jackson breathed a smiled stretching his face. The stranger with his dark eyes and dark hair smiled down luminously. “I'm. Jackson. Name.” Blushing he shook his head trying to gather his wits. “My name is Jackson.”

“Hello Jackson,” the stranger chuckled kindly, “my name is Jaebum.” Jackson wanted to tattoo the name into his brain. He was giddy at the knowledge the he wasn't alone. “I was passing through and heard you singing.” Jackson flushed cherry red. “You have a beautiful voice.”

“It's not that great,” Jackson stammered out, “but thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Fingertips curled under his chin and Jackson had a moment where he was enraptured they weren't larger than his whole body. “Do you have wings?”

“What?” Jackson frowned confused.

“Wings,” Jaebum turned removing his shirt to unfurl delicate wings from the skin. The gasp that fell from his must have amused Jaebum because he grasped Jackson's wrist with strong fingers to lift his hand up. “You can touch them.”

“No. I'll hurt you,” Jackson eyed the wings that were as translucent and fragile as a dragonfly wing.

“You won't.” Jaebum pulled him closer, close enough that Jackson felt the next words against his lips, “I trust you.” Jackson swallowed thickly looking into the black eyes. “It's okay.”

“Does this hurt?” Jackson tentatively ran a finger along a spiny ridge.

“No,” Jaebum closed his eyes with a small shudder, “it feels nice.” Jackson circled around to fully look at where the wings connected to the spine. “OW!” Jaebum yelped when Jackson touched again making him jump. “I'm joking. I'm joking.” Jaebum laughed turning to grab his hand and kiss his knuckles. “That was mean I'm sorry.”

“I thought,” Jackson tried to breathe past his pounding heart, “I thought I had hurt you.”

“No. A bad joke on my part,” Jaebum continued smiling as he pulled his wings back into his skin, “you could never hurt me.” The words should have been insulting but with the softness they were said they made Jackson's heart flip all over again. “You really don't have wings?”

“No,” Jackson peeled off his own shirt and showed his back to the other, “I’m just a flower child. Even the wise woman Sumi hasn't seen one like me in her lifetime.” Jackson tried not to sound sad. “I thought I was the only one in the world like me.”

“Jackson,” The word was breathed against his neck and a shiver went straight to his groin. “Flower children are rare even amongst the fae.” Jackson tried to pay attention but rose petal soft fingertips traced down the line of his spine. “They're considered almost as high as nobility.” 

“You know nobility?” Jackson tried to joke.

“Of course.” Moving around Jaebum lifted his face again, “I'm the prince of the Vale.”

“You're full of shit.” The words slipped out before he could stop them. Instead of getting angry, Jaebum barked out a laugh “Unless...are you really a prince.”

“Indeed. Though, it's not nearly as enjoyable as it sounds.” Jaebum cupped his face. “Can I kiss you?”

“Because I'm a flower boy?” Jackson wanted to kick himself in the ass. A beautiful stranger - his own size! - had asked to kiss him and here he was arguing it.

“Because you're funny,” Jaebum grinned taking no offense, “and kind.” Thumbs gently brushed against his cheekbones. “And because you are too beautiful to not be kissed.” Jackson blushed again.

“Yes you may.” The kiss was barely a brush of lips but it felt as if it curled through his soul. After a moment Jaebum drew back. “Will you kiss me again?” Jackson swayed closer.

“As many times as you'd like,” Jaebum's hands slipped to the back of his head to cradle him closer. Despite initiating the kiss, Jaebum let Jackson take the lead giving him the opportunity to explore what felt right. Feeling a bit braver Jackson parted his lips slightly, the tip of his tongue peeking out to trace the soft lower lip. “Jackson.”

“I'm sorry.” Pulling back he blushed harder than he had ever done in his life. “I got carri-” Jaebum silenced him with a kiss.

“Would you like to take a ride with me?” Jaebum whispered against his lips.

“A what?” Pulling back slightly he furrowed his brow at the sound of flapping wings.

“This is Nora,” Jaebum motioned over to a large silver moth with black tipped wings that landed at the edge of the window. Jackson's fingers twitched to where his rapier usually sat. “She won't hurt you,” Jaebum soothed, “she's been my companion for years.”

“Okay.” Jackson heard his father in his head urging him to explore. “I would like to go with you.” The smile Jaebum gave made butterflies take flight in his stomach.

“Have you ever flown?” Jaebum helped him up before climbing on behind, arma wrapping around to take the reigns.

“No? I mean I ride on my father's shoulder but most things just try to make a meal of me.” Jackson relaxed into the body behind him. “Shit my rapier.”

“Shhh,” Jaebum kissed his temple. “Nothing will harm you while you're with me.” Jackson turned to look up. “I swear to you I will keep you safe.”

They flew around on Nora for most of the night talking idly about their lives. As it turned out Jaebum was in fact the prince of the Vale and brushed off any attempt at formality that Jackson tried. Jackson found the older loved two things: Nora and the freedom of being able to roam. The prince would give up his title - he nearly had some years ago - for the ability to go out and see the world. A mirror opposite to Jackson who himself had never dared venture beyond the confines of his home.

“Jaebum,” Jackson leaned further into the man. They had landed by a small stream where distantly they heard music being sung. Settling against Nora's side Jackson sat leaning back against Jaebum's chest. “Did you mean it earlier?” Jaebum arched a questioning eyebrow. Blushing he asked “about the kissing?”

“Of course,” Jaebum met his lips in an unhurried kiss. The angle was a bit weird since Jackson had to crane his neck back but Jaebum made it work. “Have you ever been touched?” The words were soft but Jackson still turned another shade of pink. “You've truly never met anyone like us have you?”

“No,” Jackson sighed looking up at the stars. “A great big world and a little me.” Fingertips caressed the tops of his thighs.

“If I could,” Jaebum whispered into his ear as hands worked themselves under his shirt to run up the warm skin, “I would lay you out on the softest spider silk sheets and make love to you under the moonlight.” Jackson's heart jumped in his chest and he was sure that Jaebum could feel it where a palm laid flat over it. “I would fill you with so much pleasure you would forget that you were alone so long.”

“Jaebum,” Jackson was afraid to look at him. So many ifs had him believing this was a dream. “Why can't you?”

“Because I haven't courted you yet,” Jaebum said simply. “You have never known another and I won't take advantage of you.” 

In later years when Jackson would think back he picked this moment as the one where he had fallen in love.

“You could,” Jackson’s fingers draw small circle patterns the thighs bracketing his.

“I won't.” The words were firm. “Let me court you,” Jackson’s smile turned dopey. “Let me take you to see the sunset and the bees gathering honey in the Vale. Show you more of us and meet my parents.”

“Yes,” turning Jackson smiled up. “Yes. And you can meet my dad and Heechul and everyone.” Jaebum smiled even wider. “That reminds me. I have a promise to keep,” Jackson grinned at the confused expression. “Heechul the traveler is a very kind man.”

“Okay?” Jaebum tilted his head more confused.

“He's done my father and I many kindnesses and brought me things from all over the world. I promised I would tell the Fae of his kindness if I ever met one.” Jaebum looked at him a moment with a face of awe.

“You are a wonder.” Jaebum cupped his face again bringing him down for a kiss. “Fate smiled kindly on me when she lead me to you my beloved Jackson.” Jackson nearly cried. “Will you sing for me?”

It was a simple request. Turning back around and leaning against Jaebum he sang for the second time that night. This time he sang of long summer nights and the brush of lovers lips.

“Thank you Jackson,” Jaebum pressed a kiss to his cheek when he finished. “It was beautiful. Just like you.”

“Thanks.” Jackson brought both of Jaebum's hands up so he could kiss the knuckles. “Do you have to do anything for courtship? Like wait till the moon is full or some weird dance?”

“I need to tell my parents,” Jaebum nuzzled into his neck. “They'll be thrilled to hear I'm courting someone.” Jackson hummed. “They're going to love you as much as I do.”

“Love?” Jackson snorted, “you've known me less than a night.”

“And I know that I never want to be without you,” Jaebum slipped his hands out to wrap his arms around Jackson's chest. “A world without you in it is not worth living in.”

“I really must be dreaming,” Jackson laughed in disbelief. Climbing out of Jaebum's arms and onto his feet Jackson backup towards the water. “I've fallen and cracked my head again. This can't be real.”

“Jackson?” Jaebum stood reaching a hand out.

“This is a dream and I'm going to wake up alone again,” Jackson sniffed miserably as tears welled. “You are too perfect to be real.”

“Beautiful Jackson,” Jaebum pulled him into a tight embrace. “I promise I am as real as you. As the sky and the moon and the stars you sing to.” Jackson held him closer. If this was a dream he wanted to make sure the heartbreak when he woke up would be worth it. “I've waited so long to find someone to love. I've waited so long for you.” Jaebum kissed him again and Jackson let himself melt into it. 

Under the stars, the moon, and the wide open sky Jackson let himself finally believe this was real.

 

“Can I give you something?” Jaebum helped him down from Nora. They made the trip back to his home just before the first rays of dawn were painting the sky.

“What are you giving me?” Jackson gave Nora a final pet. When he turned around Jaebum was kneeling on one knee. “Oh.”

“Beautiful Jackson, do you accept this as a token of my courtship?” Jaebum held out a ring. The band was thick and to Jackson's eye pure silver with a moonstone set within the metal.

“Yes,” extending out a hand Jaebum caught it. The older kissed each finger then knuckle before sliding the ring on. “I don't have anything to give yo- wait!.” Lifting off the fine chain that his father had made Jackson smiled repeating the words. “Do you accept this token of courtship?” 

Jaebum seemed to be at a loss for words until a wide smile nearly split his face in two. “Yes. I accept.” Jackson knelt to carefully secure it around the strong neck. “I'll wear it always.”

“Okay,” Jackson blushed again. “When will you come back?”

“Tonight.” Jaebum helped them both stand. “It's a half day ride to the Vale and then a half day back if we can't catch the wind,” Jackson nodded. “Will you be here?”

“I'll make us dinner. You can meet my dad,” Jackson wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck. “He's going to be so happy to meet you.” Letting himself be walked back and pressed against the wall Jackson melted into a deeper kiss that had him weak in the knees. This wasn't like any of the other kisses they had exchanged throughout the night. This one was open and wet and Jackson didn’t know what he was doing with his tongue but the sound of want that came from Jaebum had him confident he was doing it right. The hand that had been cradling his face slipped off to pull his hips flush against the others for a brief moment before Jaebum sighed softly.

“Tonight,” Jaebum placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips. “I promise I’ll be back tonight.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Jackson didn’t want this to end, for Jaebum to leave, but the moonstone ring catching the light of the rising sun cemented this was real. “Hurry back.”

“As fast as the wind will take me.” Unable to stop himself Jackson pulled him in for a final kiss heavy with need and heavier with promise. 

Jackson watched from the window as Jaebum mounted Nora again and watched as the prince flew off into the distance. For the second time he had been so distracted that he failed to notice a figure slip in behind him. 

A single knock to the head was all it too for a perfect night to end a terrible twist.

 

***

Jackson woke up to a dull throb in the back of his head. He didn’t remember falling asleep and from the sound of singing outside mixing with that of running water a rush of fear filled him. He wasn’t at home.

“Oh!” A voice came from the doorway. In the doorframe a petite man with dark hair smiled at him “You’re awake! We thought that big oaf had knocked you out for good.” Jackson tried to get his heart under control but failed. “Sorry about Wonho. He forgets his own strength sometimes but he’s a good kid.”

“He kidnapped me,” Jackson gripped the blanket trying not to hyperventilate, “and you’re talking like it's okay.”

“You don’t have to fear us. My name is Kihyun and we won’t hurt you.” The man, Kihyun, raised his hands to show that he was non-threatening. “It’s going to be okay little brother.”

“Little…” Jackson frowned. “I’m not your brother.”

“Not yet,” Kihyun smiled. “Shownu heard you singing last night and has fallen in love with you.” Jackson’s stomach dropped. He had gone from knowing no one like him and now there were at least others in the span of one night. The knowledge did little to comfort him. “Stay with us. You’ll love him too and we can get the wedding arranged.”

“No,” Jackson didn’t dare to look away in case it would make the seemingly harmless man angry. “I want to go home.”

“This is home now!” A head popped up next to Kihyun’s. “Besides, we’ve been on the current a while now. You’d never make it back without help. OW.” Kihyun had delivered an unforgiving elbow to the man’s chest.

“Don’t scare him Minhyuk,” the scowl faded when he looked back to Jackson. “Get some more sleep. Hyungwon and the boys are going for food and will bring some back for us.”

The door closed with an odd sort of finality and Jackson felt tears well up. He just wanted to go home.

 

It was much later that the door opened again and this time a oranged haired man stood in the doorway with a goofy smile.

“Hey little brother, I’m Jooheon.” Jackson didn’t move from the bed. “Don’t look so glum, I promise we’re not as bad as we seem. Right Changkyun?” A silver head popped next to the orange to drop a kiss before walking past.

“I want to go home,” Jackson didn’t think he had any tears left to shed. “Please let me go home.”

“This is your home. Do you not like it?” Jooheon tilted his head looking distressed. “Once you marry Shownu you’ll have a much bigger room I promise.”

 

“I don’t want to marry him,” Jackson felt anger starting to build, “I am going to marry someone else.”

“The prince guy yeah?” Changkyun poked his head back in noticing the ring on Jackson’s finger. “Fae are all assholes.”

“You’re a fae babe,” Jooheon looped an arm around the man’s waist pressing a kiss to the silver temple.

“And I’m an asshole the point stands,” Changkyun deadpanned. Jackson would have laughed in any other situation but he was trying to hold back his righteous indignation on Jaebum’s behalf. “Prince JB isn’t all bad but he’s a liar.”

“Fae can’t lie babe,” Jooheon teased again getting a baleful look.

“Will you shut up.” The scowl pinching the pretty features didn’t hold much venom, “he’s broken a lot of hearts over the years. You’re likely just another -”

“Shut up,” Jackson could barely believe the words as they came out. For as frightened as he was he wasn’t about to let these strangers talk about Jaebum like that. “You don’t know anything.”

“Maybe,” Changkyun shrugged, “maybe not.” There was a glimmer of something in the fae’s eyes and a small terrible part of Jackson wondered if the fae knew something first hand. “Either way you’re better off with us. No court nonsense. No messy dinners with Her Majesty the Queen.” The tone of his voice hadn’t much changed but at the last word it filled with sarcasm. “Shownu would like to see you,” Jackson’s whole body went cold again. “Don’t let him scare you. He cried when Wonho brought you back unconscious. To be honest Wonho was crying too. They’re a mess.”

“Yeah they are,” Jooheon smiled down so softly at the silver haired fae that Jackson felt it rude to look. “Anyway. He’s bringing food as a peace offering.”

“I’m not hungry.” To spite him Jackson’s stomach rumbled. Changkyun smiled arching an eyebrow. “Shut up.”

“Is he mad?” A small voice asked around the corner. Jackson wondered vaguely how many times his heart could drop before it actually would.

“All things considered? He’s calm,” Changkyun grinned up. “But if you get close enough he might deck you.” The two moved away to let a giant of a man walk in. It wasn’t that he was taller, he looked only slightly taller than Jackson, but what he lacked in height he made up in muscle. “This is Shownu and the one you hear crying right now is Wonho.” A second man walked in with twice the muscle as Shownu and was indeed crying.

“I’m sorry,” Wonho sniffed as more tears fell down his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to hit you. I panicked.”

“You want to be forgiven? Take me home.” Jackson tried but the looks shared between the four was clear. He wasn’t going home. “I just want to go home.”

“Here. I promise there isn’t anything in it.” Shownu set a the bowl of food down on the nightstand next to the bed. “Please eat. I promise we didn’t do anything to it.” Jackson brought his knees to his chest and hugged them close. Slowly backing away Shownu lead the three out of the room and shut the door softly behind him.

Not willing to give in that easily Jackson sat on the bed stroking the moonstone ring and replaying what had been the best night of his life before it had gone sideways.

***

Jaebum landed back at Jackson’s house earlier than he had anticipated but he doubted Jackson would care. He had sealed their courtship with the whole court much to his parents surprise before rushing back out to prepare for his flight. Nora would need some time to rest before another long flight but it gave him time to get cleaned and dressed.

When he landed and climbed off he knew something was wrong. Unfurling his wings he flitted around the house. Zipping room to room and checking all the places he could think Jaebum circled back to the kitchen where he had met Jackson. He was whipping around a corner when he had to stop.

“Jackson?” Jaebum nearly nearly ran head first into who he assumed was Jackson’s father. “Who are you?”

 

“You seem woefully unsurprised at seeing a fae,” Jaebum arched and eyebrow scrounging for manners only to find sarcasm. Jackson would hate him if he insulted his father and his own parents would kick his ass through all four seasons if they saw him acting like this.

“My son is three inches tall and I’ve had my suspicions. My name is Mark.” Mark crossed his arms before huffing and holding his hand out for Jaebum to land. After a moment Jaebum took up the offer and looked around. “Do you know where Jackson is?”

“He isn’t here?” Jaebum felt his heart sink. “He was here this morning. I dropped him off.” Mark’s eyes narrowed. The man pulled out a small magnifying glass and held it up to him with a critical eye.

“That is Jackson’s necklace.” A dark look flashed across the features and distantly Jaebum recalled Jackson saying how protective his father was. “Why do you have my sons necklace?”

“I’m going to court your son. I gave him my signet ring and he gave me this,” Jaebum ran his fingers over the metal. “I swear to you I have done him no harm. He came willingly with me and I returned him safe and in good health.”

“He’s telling the truth.” A second voice joined as a dark haired man propped his chin on Mark’s shoulder, “Fae can’t lie.”

“You must be Heechul the traveler. Giver of gifts and kindness.” Jaebum watched as a smile curled on the man’s lips. “Jackson told me about you. He really loved the glass bead you brought back from Guam.” Heechul’s smile stretched wider and finally Mark relaxed but in the absence of scrutiny fear returned.

“His rapier was left on the sil,” Mark frowned. “He would never leave it willingly.”

“Spiders,” Jaebum nodded trying to dampen the panic. “I will find him and bring him home to you.” Unfurling his wings Jaebum took flight again. “I promise one way or another I will bring him home to you.” Mark looked like he wanted to say something but Heechul turned him in his arms. 

“We’ll leave a candle in the window,” Heechul spoke softly. “It’s what he’d do when Jackson would go exploring in the yard. That way if he ever needed to find his way home all he had to do was look for it.”

Taking off with Nora flying sluggishly behind him Jaebum sped towards the Vale. He would leave Nora at home to rest and bring Odd out with him. The white moth was faster and more agile than Nora with the added benefit of having rested.

“I’m coming for you Jackson. Please hold on.”

***

Begrudgingly Jackson ate the bowl of food that Shownu had left noting bitterly it was delicious. The meat was soft and the greens seasoned but not overly so. It reminded him of Yoongi’s cooking and he hated them for that. Putting the empty bowl back on the dresser Jackson laid back down determined not to cry any more.

“Hello.” Jackson frowned looking at the window where a man with white hair and black raven feathers tucked behind an ear leaned nonchalantly on the sil. “You look sad.”

“I want to go home,” Jackson was dangerously close to pouting. Then smally he added, “I want to see Jaebum.”

“Prince Jaebum?” The man tilted his head eyes widening comically and then narrowing critical in less than a second. “Are you the one he has everyone up in a fuss about? Jackson?” Sitting up on the bed Jackson blinked. They stared at each other a moment before Jackson let out a breathy laugh.

“He’s looking for me?” Jackson couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his face. He didn’t want to admit it but Changkyun’s words had started to eat away at him. “Jaebum is looking for me?” Absently he stroked the smooth moonstone ring catching the eye of the raven fae.

“He’s torn up half the valley,” the fae smiled kindly. “Never seen him so worked up over someone.” That made Jackson’s smile falter a bit. “I can appreciate the sentiment but you have to remember he’s nearly a hundred years old. Not everyone is a blushing baby virgin.”

“Fuck you,” Jackson felt his face flare up in indignation but the fae laughed loudly.

“Oh I see why he likes you.” Slipping in through the window the fae came to rest next to him on the bed. “My name is Bambam,” bowing low Bambam held out a hand. “Shall we go soon to be prince Jackson?”

“I can’t fly,” Jackson jumped off the bed looking worriedly at the door, “I don’t have wings.” Bambam frowned then leaned in and inhaled deeply. “Ah. Flower child. I haven’t seen one of you in a long time,” the smiled curled wider. “I’ll carry you little flower.” Jackson scowled but followed Bambam out the window. “You’ve been spotted.”

“WAIT!” Jackson turned at the voice. Kihyun stood in the door while Minhyuk was running across the room. “PLEASE STAY.” Jackson backed into Bambam as he moved away from the hand reaching through the window.

“Sorry MinMin, this one isn’t yours.” In a show of strength that Jackson didn’t think the raven fae was capable of Bambam lifted him bridal style. “Give my love to Kyunnie and Honey.” Jackson gaped at the familiarity they all seemed to have but was soon lifted into the air. “I can’t carry you far, but I can get you to land and try to track down Jaebum.”

Jackson tried his best to not move while Bambam navigate the winds and keep them both in one piece. Taking the opportunity Jackson looked out at the world trying to get his bearings but nothing looked familiar. There was no houses in the distance, no clocktower, or candle to point him home. Bambam was at least polite enough to not remark on his tears.

They flew for some time before Bambam looked drawn and Jackson insisted that they land. He was grateful for the raven fae’s help but wouldn’t let the man hurt himself trying to help. Pressing a silver dagger into his hand Bambam pointed to the darkening sky where the pinprick of stars began to show.

“See the large star?” Bambam pointed to the one that shined the brightest. “That is the north star. Keep following that and you’ll find your way home. I will see if I can find Jaebum and we’ll find you,” Bambam kissed his cheek. “Be safe little prince. Jaebum will never forgive me if you get hurt.”

Watching Bambam take a running start, his magic shimmered over his body to cover him in sleek black feathers. Taking a deep breath Jackson looked up to the sky and began walking towards the shining north star.

Jackson walked for what seemed like hours until he felt his legs were going to start cramping. Thinking back now he was grateful to the singers for feeding him since he had yet to see anything but grass. Stopping under a large tree Jackson looked up helplessly at the branches too far out of his reach before sighing and sitting on a rock.

“Oh hello.” A voice purred behind him making him jump. At this point Jackson took back every wish and prayer of meeting people his size. This wasn’t worth it. “My, my, you are lovely. Isn’t he Key?”

“Stop playing with your food.” Jackson shot a look to Key. The thin face was framed with soft brown hair and the stilt to his eyes was nearly feline. “That is Taemin and he won’t bite.” Taemin crouched next to him smiling widely “Minho, Onew, you’re making him nervous.” Jackson swallowed as two others joined them.

“Please just leave me alone,” Jackson curled into himself. “Please.”

“You look like you’ve had a rough day,” Taemin rubbed his face against his shoulder. They were all definitely feline. “Come eat with us and we’ll let you stay the night.” 

Jackson sighed heavily, “do I get to say no?” 

“You could,” Minho shrugged, “but it’s supposed to be the first frost tonight.” Jackson frowned. He hadn’t noticed how the temperature had been steadily dropping until now. “Being caught out in it is never good for a fae.”

“It can be lethal for a flower child,” Onew added. Jackson frowned deeper at that. Everyone seemed to know what he was but him him and it was beginning to wear on his nerves. “Taemin is a flower child.”

“You smell like peony,” Taemin had kept rubbing his face against Jackson’s shoulder. “I’m Monkshood.”

“Am I going to get poisoned?” Jackson questioned getting laughs from those around him. Blushing he refused to look up from ground.

“Not unless I want to hurt you and we’re too few to war with each other.” Taemin wrapped an arm around him. “Come home with us. We won’t ravish you or hurt you or whatever you have in mind,” Jackson blushed deeper. “Unless of course that’s what you want.”

“Thank you but no.” Jackson looked up at the sky again. “I’ll...I’ll go with you to your house. I can’t go home if I’m dead.”

The house the three fae and and flower child shared was in a commandeered birdhouse hanging frighteningly high off the ground. Jackson felt sick looking down as Onew flew them up one by one. Jackson had hoped being so high up he could see his house but where tall grass had been the problem below the sea of branches now blocked even the starlight.

“Hmmm you smell nice,” Taemin's arms wrapped around him as the man nuzzled into his neck. “It's been a long time since I've seen another one of us.”

“Are you always this touchy?” Jackson questioned not bothering to try to shake him off. His survival tonight depended on staying warm until the sun rose.

“Yes,” Taemin purred, “especially when someone smells as nice as you.”

“I promise he's harmless,” Mino walked over to peel the monkshood flower boy off. “He's just used to being babied.” In the back corner Onew had busied himself making food and for the second time that day his hungry stomach gave him away. “So on the run from the monsta boys huh?” Jackson paled. “Don't worry. They're brash and don't always think things through. Shownu is probably getting the ass kicking of a lifetime from Kihyun.”

“They all seemed pretty on board with the whole kidnap and forced marriage,” Jackson grumbled gazing back out the window.

“Forced mar…?” Taemin stopped trying to wiggle his way out of Mino's grasp before bursting into laughter and falling dead weight onto the ground filling the room with the noise.

“Am I missing something?” Jackson rubbed at his temples.

“Those seven are all like puppies,” Onew motioned them over to the table. “Had you stayed another day they would have been throwing themselves at your feet begging for forgiveness.”

“Shownu pissed off a witch like what,” Minho took a bite. “Seventy years ago? Said he only liked dick and it vexed her something fierce. So she cursed them all with impulsiveness. They can't help it.”

“It usually only lasts about a day. Maybe two before they can shake it. Please don't hate them,” Taemin leaned in batting his pretty eyes, “they aren't bad people.”

Jackson chewed the inside of his cheek. For as much as he wanted to hate them knowing that it was something they couldn't control snuffed out the flame of anger. 

“I guess it's better than the alternative,” Jackson took a bite of the food praying nothing in it would kill him. “This is really good.”

“Thanks,” Onew chewed his own food happily. “Tomorrow when the sun rises I'll take you back down. Do you know where you're going?”

“North?” Jackson shrugged. “That's what Bambam told me. He said he would try to meet me with Jaebum.” At the name the room froze and Jackson could feel he suddenly was less welcome. “I just got myself kicked out didn't I?” Jackson dropped his head into his hands trying to breathe past the panic building.

“Dawn,” Taemin moved from the table into what looked like a giant nest of blankets. “No point in dying even if you're ugly.”

“Just take me down now.” Jackson pushed back from the table. “Or I can find my own way.”

“Stay. Finish your food and sleep,” Minho took another bite. “You shouldn't get punished for something that happened before you were born.”

The four ate together in heavily silence and after bowls were cleared the fae went to the bed where Taemin still hadn't moved from. As the night ticked steadily passed Jackson found himself unable to sleep. When the moon was high in the sky a rustle from the bed caught his attention. A moment later Taemin took a seat next to him waiting a whole moment before crawling into his lap.

“He makes you feel like the center of the world,” Taemin sighed. “Makes you think you're the only two in in existence.” Jackson wanted to run, to keep the perfect picture of Jaebum in his head, but he stayed still. “You're not ugly. I say cruel things when I'm hurt and fifty years later he still stings.”

“Did he court you?” Jackson's ringed finger suddenly weighed more than the world itself.

“No,” Taemin pulled his hand up to study the ring on Jackson’s finger with an unreadable expression. “I wanted it. Wanted him. But I was young and petty and cruel.” Jackson wanted to argue, he barely knew the man Taemin didn't strike him as those things. “By the time I grew up he had moved on.”

“I'm-” Taemin turned to look up at him.

“Don't apologize for my stupidity. That last day I said ugly words and he does not need to forgive me though I suspect he has.” After a moment Taemin rolled to his knees then up to his feet. “It's time to sleep. Come to bed, the chill will catch you if you don't.”

Jackson kicked off his shoes and let Taemin lead him into the nest of blankets where the three had been waiting wide awake. Despite trying to move to the edge the hands pulled him in the middle with Taemin murmuring about body heat and needing to keep him warm. Finally too exhausted physically and emotionally Jackson fell asleep with Taemin resting over his heart and Minho curled around him.

***

Bambam always seemed to be one step behind Jaebum. His friend was moving around the valley too fast for even Bambam's quick speed which meant he had sent Odd home and taken to flying himself.

“Jaebum you fucking menace stay still would you.” Bambam grumbled catching yet another trail of magic. “It's too cold to be out and yet here we are because you're panicking and not using that spider egg sized brain of yours.”

Shooting up into the sky Bambam hoped he could get a better view but no sooner had he breached the tall weeds a strong wind blasted him into a tree where he tumbled hitting every branch and knot on the way down. Hitting the ground with a thud Bambam tried to lift himself but the ground under him gave way and he tumbled down.

Down.

Down.

Hitting the ground at last Bambam tied to look up but the hole he fell through was so far up it looked like the pinprick of starlight.

“Dumb bird.” Bambam tried to look toward the noise but the moment he moved darkness took him.

***

Jackson woke the next morning alone save for Taemin still sleeping on his chest. The older was still fast asleep but despite his arm not having any feeling he couldn't bear to wake the man. Curling in closer he went back to sleep.

 

***

Jaebum was near exhausted as he continued his search of the valley. He had been going for three days without stop desperate to find Jackson.

Beautiful, sweet, Jackson. His love that was out in the world as the temperature was beginning to plummet.

He had to find him. If anything happened he would let Mark crush him under his shoe like a bug for failing to keep his promise. If Jackson wasn't alive Jaebum didn't want to be either. 

Landing in a tree Jaebum sat needing to rest. Just for a few moments.

Just a few moments.

When the frost hit Jaebum's sleeping body it fell into hibernation and he would stay there while the rest of the world held its breath.

***

It was nearly noon on the fifth day when he woke again. This time Taemin was gone from where he usually slept on his chest. He had not intended to stay this long but the three were nothing if not persuasive. Rubbing his eyes Jackson began to stir with a small shiver at how chilly it was.

“We have a friend you can stay with during the winter.” Minho brought over a sweater. “The snow came fast this year and you won't make it a day outside in this.” Jackson looked to see the world had been blanketed in white.

“Any sign of...them?” Jackson asked nervously but Taemin didn't look angry or spiteful, in fact after the first day he had yet to get angry again, instead he looked sad from his spot in Onew's lap.

“They're missing,” Mino grabbed him as he swayed on the spot. If they had been hurt while looking for him Jackson didn't know what he would do. “Breathe. Jackson breathe.”

“What if they died because of me.” Tears rolled down his face.

As the panic washed over him the smell of monkshood circled around making him sleepy.

“Shhh, Jackson it’s okay. Shhhh,” Jackson cried for what seemed like years into Taemin's warm shoulder.

***

“Mark you need to sleep,” Heechul pulled at his lover until the man came to rest against him. “There is nothing we can do but keep the candle burning and wait.”

“I promised I would protect him.” Mark buried his face into the warm neck, “what if-”

“No what if's until we hear back from Prince Jaebum,” Heechul ran a soft hand through his hair. “It's only been a few days. Jackson is smart and loveable. If he can't find a way he'll charm a way.”

“I don't know what I would have done without you,” Mark kissed his cheek. “Spend the night?”

“I'd rather spend my life.” Heechul turned his head meeting Mark's lips, “if you'll have me.”

“Stupid,” Mark grinned into the kiss, “I've been trying to get you to stay for years.”

“Then who would have brought back all those nice things for you and Jackson?” Heechul brushed their lips together again. “I wasn't ready, but I am now.”

“Took fucking long enough,” Mark curled deeper into the man's arms. “Can we stay up a little longer? He might be just outside the yard.”

“Of course my love,” Heechul held him closer. “Of course.”

***

Jackson stayed six days with Taemin and his lovers. During that time the four had been extraordinarily kind and made sure he had warm enough clothes. On the eve of the sixth day Taemin placed a soft kiss against his lips bidding him goodbye. 

The door Onew had landed in front of was half hidden by snow but the smell of food being cooked seeped through the cracks. Onew knocked twice and after a moment. The door opened revealing a man with a shock of yellow hair.

“Hey Yugyeom,” Onew smiled. “Did you get Mino's letter?” Yugyeom smiled back at Onew then seemed to notice him “This is Jackson.”

“Hi Jackson,” Yugyeom smiled. “You'll be staying with me until the snow melts.”

“You can trust him, he is one of Taemin's closest friends and it would seem our flower boy has a soft spot for you.” Onew fluffed his hair. “We'll come to check on you soon.”

The first few days Yugyeom simply watched him with dark but intrigued eyes. The stares didn't feel heavy but when Jackson would look over the man did not look away. Two days after arrival Taemin and Onew came to visit as promised. It seemed in the absence his fellow flower child missed him because Taemin had spent the entire visit in his lap smiling happily and peppering his face with kisses.

“I have to feed the bird and see Jinyoung,” Yugyeom said one morning pulling out two pans of corn cakes to add into the baskets of food he had been putting together. “Will you join me?” 

“Sure,” Jackson picked himself up from where he had been spinning thread. It was something that he had Yugyeom teach him to stave off boredom. 

“He's dead you know,” Yugyeom held out a basket. “Prince Jaebum. The court announced it a few days ago but they didn't have the heart to tell you.” Jackson felt his body go numb and it was like he was hearing things through a tunnel. “I won't lie or omit things because they are uncomfortable.”

“Dead?” Jackson felt so detached he couldn't even cry. 

“Now you know you can grieve instead of being given false hope.” Yugyeom's tears betrayed the indifferent facade he had been trying to give. “Come on. Jinyoung is waiting and the bird is just beginning to be able to move again.

The passageways to Jinyoung were lined with specimens pinned to boards, scraps of tapestry preserved in glass, and books. So many books. They seemed to walk to the other end of the world before arriving at a solid wood door.

_Knock knock knock_

“Jinnie it's Yuggie,” Yugyeom smiled as the door cracked.

“Who is that?” The man stared at Jackson with a gaze that made him feel small and transparent.

“This is Jackson, Taemin's friend.” Yugyeom smiled.

“The one that moron was looking for when he got himself killed.” Jinyoung's voice was tainted with sadness. “Jaebum was never one to listen to anything resembling reason.” Jackson simply looked at the floor. “Come in.” Shuffling into the room Jackson was surprised to find a hearth crackling. “What brings you for a visit Yuggie?”

As the two talked Jackson looked around. The walls were lined with more books, glass jars, and all kinds of knick knacks that reminded him of Heechul.

“Can you sing?” Jinyoung's voice cut through his thoughts. Jackson shrugged. “Jaebum always liked singers.” The note of sadness was back. “Please sing for us.”

So Jackson sang. Sang of a dark night filled with velvet soft touches. Sang of love and joy and the things he'd never have again. Twisting the melody he sang of loss and tears. Of lonely nights and a long walk under a sky with no stars.

“No wonder he loved you,” Jinyoung whispered when he was finished, “your voice is nearly as beautiful as you.”

“Can I go back please?” Jackson felt raw. He want to go lay down in the borrowed bed, in borrowed clothes, and cry himself into a deep oblivion.

“We need to feed the bird.” Yugyeom said. “He'll be good for a laugh and you need one.”

“He hates that you call him that,” Jinyoung grinned. “I nearly tattooed it on him.” Knowing he was outnumbered and unable to return on his own Jackson clutched the basket of food tighter and hung his head.

Dutifully following the two through another series of tunnels Jackson came face to face with the bird. Gasping and nearly dropping the basket of food he moved toward the man on the bed.

“Hey kid.” Under the heavy blanket Bambam smiled looking worse for wear. “You should see the other guy.”

“The other guy was a tree you insufferable ass,” Yugyeom huffed annoyed but concern still laced the words.

“They find JB yet?” Bambam grabbed Jackson's hand. “You haven't given up on him have you.”

“He's dead.” Jackson barely registered the tears beginning to fall. “They said the frost got him.” Bambam stared disbelieving. “H-he d-died bec-cause of me.” The full weight of reality began to sink in, “and you got h-hurt because of m-me.” Jackson had enough wits about him to set the basket down before he curled in on himself, “it's all my fault. I'm sorry. You should have just left me. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey now, none of that talk.” Bambam ignored the pain as he got up and pulled Jackson into his arms. “See? I'm still in one piece and a few ribs aside I'm okay.” Jackson held onto him like a lifeline. “JB is hard to kill. This isn't the first time his dumbass has gotten caught in a frost,” Bambam soothed. “Give me a bit more time to rest up and and I'll go check on our idiot okay?”

“Okay.” Jackson didn't dare let himself believe Jaebum was alive. He couldn't handle the news a second time. “Your food is getting cold.”

“Yes but you're warm and much more enjoyable,” Bambam nuzzled his hair. “Yugyeom's cooking has nearly killed me more times than the fall.”

“Big words for a broken bird,” Yugyeom deadpanned before chuckling. “I'd say make your own but you set the kitchen on fire last time.”

“Do you hear this Jackson?” Bambam scoffed, “lies and slander.” Jackson chuckled a bit. “Do me a favor? Get some rest. Jinyoung has a giant collection of books that you can at least look at the spines for distraction.”

“You're welcome to them as long as you don't fold the pages or bend the spines,” Jinyoung finally spoke up. “Come down to visit us any time. Bambam can't leave for a while yet and I'm sure would love the company.”

“It's going to be okay little prince,” Bambam murmured just for Jackson to hear. “I have known JB all my life and nothing, not even a little frostbite, is going to keep him from you.” Jackson nodded into the warm shoulder.

***

Youngjae stared down at the body of the prince in the hollow of a tree. He had been looking for food when he stumbled upon the frozen man. Blinking a few times the realization of what and who he was looking at hit and he ran back out to waved over the group of kids that he had picked up along the way.

“Chan! Woojin! I need help!” Youngjae pulled off his scarf to wrap it around the chilled neck.

“What’s up Jae?” Chan crawled over the lip and immediately saw the issue. “Oh shit.” As the other eight worked their way into the hollow each peeled off a layer to wrap around their prince. “Is he going to make it?”

“Probably,” Youngjae inspected the tree. “Not the first time he’s gone and gotten frozen. We need to build a fire.”

“A fire?” Hyunjin asked from where he sat helping Chan rub at the frozen prince’s limbs to circulate blood and heat. “Why?”

“It will keep us all from freezing while we wait for him to wake up,” Youngjae looked around again. “We’re pretty well ventilated in here and if we try to move him now we will hurt him.”

Taking Woojin and Changbin with him the three collected what little dry wood they could find and after a few attempts were able to spark up a small fire to warm the hollow. Volunteering the nine went back out in search of food while Youngjae sat with the slowly thawing prince and talked to fill the silence.

“And you know everyone thinks your dead. Again.” Youngjae sighed. “The court announced it. Again. You would think they’d know better at this point. Remember the time you were stuck til spring? Your mom was pissed when you rolled home.” There was a small shuffle as Jaebum began to wake so Youngjae continued to try to coax him back into reality “Bambam is also missing. He hasn’t been seen in nearly two weeks. They think he’s dead too. Though he’s more spiteful than you are so I doubt it.”

“Jae?” The word was barely a whisper.

“You’re an asshole,” Youngjae took a clammy hand in his. “Getting everyone worked up. The monsta boys came to the court in tears after Bambam nabbed your flower boy. They’ve been trying to find the two and get them to the court since.”

“Jackson is still missing?” Jaebum tried to move but his body was still too cold to function.

“Yeah,” Youngjae murmured. “Rumor has it Taemin might have found him but you know how that bunch is during winter. It will be spring before he’s able to come out.”

“Taemin wouldn’t hurt him,” Jaebum sighed thinking about the only other flower child he had known. “He’s not the person he used to be.”

“He was still an asshole., Youngjae huffed annoyed. “I know you’re not mad about it anymore but some of us are not ready to forgive him for breaking your heart.”

“We were both terrible people. Don’t make excuses for me just because you’re my friend,” Jaebum sniped back. “We’ve been on talking terms for a few years now.”

“Your prerogative.” Youngjae tilted his head listening. “Looks like they found some food.” As the nine began filing back in with arms full Youngjae introduced them .“Kids this is crown prince Jaebum who will one day take the throne if his dumbass doesn’t kill himself first.” Jaebum laughed and Youngjae continued as he pointed to each in turn. “Dumbass this is Chan, Woojin, Felix, Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin, Jisung, and Minho.”

“Don’t bother with formalities, just call me JB or Jaebum.” Forcing himself to move Jaebum slowly sat up letting Youngjae rearrange the cloth to keep him warm. “Thank you for your help. I am in debt to you.”

“Just don’t die yeah?” Chan smiled, “give us a bit to make some food to warm you up. You’re not gonna be able to move for a few days yet but we don’t have anywhere to be so we’ll hang around with you.”

“Thank you.” Smiling back to the annoyed fae next to him Jaebum asked “so what have I missed?”

***

Jackson in attempt to stave off grief kept himself busy in the following days. He would cook with Yugyeom in the morning, spin thread in the afternoon, and in the evenings he would select a random book while walking food down to Jinyoung and Bambam to read to them while they ate. Sometimes Yugyeom would join them for the nightly reads and other times the tall fae would stay back and prepare food for the next day.

Jackson found he liked Yugyeom’s company the most. The tall fae was quiet and would listen if he felt like speaking but never pushed when Jackson found himself unable to continue nor did he take offense on the days where Jackson couldn't speak at all. The blonde also had a knack for knowing when to leave Jackson alone and when to pull him into a hug as the weight of everything gradually settled into his heart.

After nearly a month Bambam was finally able to move without issue and despite Jinyoung’s deep frowns and Yugyeom’s please the raven fae took off during a snowstorm to see what the news was.

“He’ll be fine,” Jinyoung held Jackson as he began panicking, “he flies through snow all the time.”

“He’s got a chest full of barely healed ribs,” Jackson held the man tighter, “he-”

“He needs to find JB. They’ve been friends for years it’s not only for your peace of mind it’s for his.” Jinyoung gave into the urge to bury his face into the soft brown hair. “If Yugyeom wasn’t able to dissuade him than no one could.” 

“I see the way you look at me,” Jackson mumbled when Jinyoung began gently running his hands through his hair. “Is that why you’re nice to me?”

“I’m nice to you because you’re good to my friends and gentle with my books,” Jinyoung smiled. “But you are very beautiful and have a lovely reading voice which does add to your charm.”

“I don’t…” Jackson swallowed, “I still love Jaebum. Even if he’s dead.” Jackson had been practicing saying the words. Saying them to cement them in his reality because no matter how desperately he didn’t want to believe it this was his world now. Jackson had thought everything had been dull before Jaebum but now it seemed the world only existed in shades of gray.

“You don’t have to,” Jinyoung kissed the top of his head. “I don’t expect you to. I like pretty things that are kind but I have no wish to own you.”

“Is that because you’re holding out for Yugyeom to notice?” Jackson smirked as the hands stilled. “You know he’s waiting for you to ask.”

“Hush you and read me a story,” Jinyoung pulled away with a distinct blush. “Grab one from the top shelf.”

***

Bambam had barely landed when the Queen came storming down from the dias looking like a thundercloud.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” She all but shouted. “WHERE IS MY SON?”

“Your grace,” Bambam kept his head high. He respected his queen but his loyalty was to Jaebum and Jaebum alone. “I’ve been in recovery due to injuries and I have not seem Jaebum since before the frost.”

“Then what good are you?” She seethed. Bambam couldn’t blame her rage. Her only son was missing, again, in the middle of winter and had, AGAIN, given him the slip. This was a circle argument they’ve been having for the last few decades.

“I came to get supplies and go back out.”

“You look terrible.” The voice that echoed in room had everyone falling into silence. “Hi mom. Heard I was dead again.” Jaebum smiled up warmly.

“If I wouldn’t get my wings ripped off for treason I would punch you right now,” Bambam scowled darkly.

“Do it.” To their surprise the queen spoke up, “I give you full pardon.”

“And this is why I love you, your grace.” Bambam bowed deeply before turning and punching Jaebum in the face. “Do you know how bad you fucked up Jaebum?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cradling his cheek Jaebum winced at the pain. “But I’m alive right?”

“You asshole. What about Jackson?” Bambam said hotly. Over the last few weeks he had come to love the flower child as much as he loved Jaebum, maybe more, and he need his friend to understand that he couldn’t be reckless like this anymore. Jackson was too kind and fragile to go through this every year. “You know how many times I’ve had to see him cry?” That seemed to hit the prince like a bucket of ice water. 

“You know where he is?” Jaebum gripped his shoulders. “Where is he Bam?”

“Promise me you’ll stop this.” The queen stared into Jaebum’s black eyes. “Swear you will stop being this reckless or I will return him home and ward it so you never see him again.” Jaebum gaped a moment. “We have lived with it long enough and you will not hurt this boy. If you love him you will stop this.”

Without a second thought Jaebum sealed the promise. “I swear.”

***

Jackson sat reading in Jinyoung’s hearth when a shout caught his attention. Looking up from the book his heart stopped in his chest. Standing in the doorway was Jaebum. Alive and smiling as Jinyoung tore him apart verbally.

Gently setting the book down Jackson stood and with a nearly magnetic pull Jaebum turned to look.

“Jaebum?” Jackson was aware of the tears falling down his cheeks. Jaebum crossed the room in less than a second and Jackson found himself wrapped in warm arms. “You were dead.”

“I’ve been dead a few times,” Jaebum held him as if they had been separated years instead of weeks, “but never again. I swear to you. Never again.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Jackson slapped at his chest.

“If it makes you feel better Bambam punched me,” Jaebum chuckled. “With my mother’s permission no less.”

“Good, it saves me from having to.” Finally pulling back Jackson looked him up and down with a watery smile. “You are an absolute ass and I hate you.”

“Can I make it up to you?” Jaebum cupped his face, “providing your father doesn’t kill me himself for taking so long.”

 

“Not in my house you’re not,” Jinyoung finally piped up indignantly. “I don’t even get laid in my house so you sure aren’t.”

“Then stop being a bitch and ask me,” Yugyeom cocked a hip at Jinyoung. “Unless you’re going to make me wait another twenty years.”

The room fell silent for a moment until Jackson barked out a laugh that caused a chain reaction in Jaebum while the two others scowled at one another.

“For as much as I’d like to watch you two snipe at one another I promised to get Jackson home.” Jaebum kissed Jackson’s temple.

 

Even with being bundled up the ride on Nora through the winter was cold and wet and terrible. Jackson shivered most of the ride but once he saw the candle burning in the window everything faded away. Jumping off of Nora the moment the landed Jackson scrambled to push open the small door they had made in the glass with Jaebum trailing behind smiling.

Inside the kitchen Jackson saw his father locked in a deep kiss with Heechul and couldn’t help himself. “Aww dad get a room!” Both men jumped before looking over equal parts embarrassed and surprised. “Did I miss the wedding?”

***

When summer rolled around there was a wedding but not the one everyone had expected.

Heechul and Mark married on the summer equinox to the raucous cheers of everyone. Jackson was of course the best man and to Heechul’s delight the fae that Jackson had met on his long adventure had come to wish them well. Even Taemin and his partners had come though they stayed in back watching from afar until Jackson had pulled them all into the party.

As it turned out in Heechul’s travelling he knew of a counter curse that freed the monsta boys of their impulsive curse, though he would not tell anyone exactly how he knew to lift it. It had been a few weeks into spring when Jaebum had brought them to meet Jackson properly and despite their rocky start Jackson now considered them close friends. After years of being bound to the curse the seven could barely grasp the idea of freedom.

“How long are you going to insist on courting me,” Jackson stood in front of his stove making them dinner while Jaebum carefully chopped ingredients next to him. “It’s been nearly a year.”

“A while yet,” Jaebum looked over with a wink. “I’m not taking advantage of you remember.”

“I’m going to dump this sauce on your head,” Jackson scowled. “I know what I want.”

“And I know what I want,” Jaebum continued cutting, “but there is no rush.” Jackson sighed dramatically. “Unless you plan on running away with Taemin or Shownu.”

“Well Taemin does smell nice,” Jackson said wistfully, “and Shownu has all those muscles.” Jaebum snort next to him. “But you see, there is this one guy who really got my attention.”

“Oh?” Jaebum smiled indulgently holding out the bowl of chopped ingredients, “should I be worried?”

“Oh definitely,” Jackson accepted the bowl then dumping the contents in, “he’s handsome and funny.”

“I _am_ in trouble,” Jaebum leaned against the counter smiling. “Is he smart?”

“Sadly no,” Jackson sighed, “he’s dumb as can be. Got himself turned into a popsicle.”

“Chronically stupid then,” Jaebum laughed circling behind to kiss his shoulder. “Anything I can do to win you back from your new love?”

 

“Tragically not,” turning in the arms Jackson cupped Jaebum’s face. “Though, you did say something about silk sheets and moonlight. That would be a good start.”

“It’s a good thing I brought them then isn’t it,” Jaebum stole a kiss. “Sauce is burning.”

That night under the wide expanse of the sky Jaebum took him apart in the house that had been made for them by his father. It sat high enough off the ground in the tree that animals couldn’t get in but low enough that he didn’t need wings to fly in and out.

Jackson lay on the bed chest heaving as the older slowly fucked in and out of him pulling long moans from the both of them. He had already coaxed two orgasms from Jackson so the flower child could do little more than arch up helplessly into each slow roll of hips. Jaebum wanted to brand the image of his love splayed out on the sheets in ecstasy into his brain.

“Look at me Jackson,” Jaebum had both elbows braced on either side of his head and had spent the last few minutes making dark purple marks down his neck. “My love.”

“Jaebum,” Jackson arched again breathing heavily. Each movement and sound made by his lover was filed away into Jaebum’s brain. Not that he would ever be without them, he never planned to be more than a breath away from Jackson. If there was no Jackson there was no Jaebum and it was as simple as that.

“Please,” Jaebum brushed a thumb against his warm cheek, “look at me.” Slowly Jackson opened his eyes to meet Jaebum’s. “There you are. Keep looking at me.” Jackson blushed a deep red but kept his gaze steady. “Jackson. You are the best thing that has ever been created in this world.”

“You’re pretty great yourself,” Jackson bit his lip as their hips rolled again. It took barely another roll of hips before Jackson was cumming again moaning helplessly as Jaebum worked him through it, and moaning more as his lover finally let himself cum. Panting Jaebum pulled out but left their bodies tangled together.

“Allow me to court you another year,” Jaebum brushed his thumb over Jackson’s lip. “Let me prove to you I’m worth this.”

“You don’t have anything to prove,” Jackson pulled him down to kiss him. “But yes. We can take as long as you want.” Jackson kissed him again, “as long as at the end I get to have you for the rest of my life.”

 

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
